star_wars_rebeliancifandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Hera Syndulla
Hera Syndulla - odpowiedzialna, trzeźwo myśląca i bystra przedstawicielka rasy Twi'lek. Biografia Hera przyszła na świat 3 lata po Inwazji na Naboo. Była córką Chama Syndulli, twi'lekańskiego szlachcica, który podczas Wojen Klonów wraz z Republiką odbił planetę z rąk Separatystów. W drugim sezonie dowiadujemy się, że opuściła rodzinną planetę by zostać pilotem co było jej marzeniem od dzieciństwa. Będąc już właścicielką Ducha i Choppera pewnego dnia spotkała Kanana Jarrusa i wraz z nim rozpoczęła walkę z Imperium. Z czasem załoga się powiększała. Około pięciu lat przed bitwą o Yavin walczyła z Imperium już wraz z Kananem Jarrusem, Ezrą Bridgerem, Zebem Orreliosem i Sabine Wren. Osobowość Hera jest profesjonalną pilotką. Gdy nie ma jej na statku przy sterach wiele rzeczy wydaje się trudniejsze niż naprawdę jest. Twi'lekanka obejmuje swoją opiekuńczością każdego z załogi i gdy mają kłopoty stara się pomóc w wyjściu z nich. W pewnym sensie to ona utrzymuje załogę razem. Momentami bywa uparta i wybuchowa. Jednak jest również cierpliwa. Nawet w najbardziej niebezpiecznych sytuacjach potrafi zachować zimną krew. Jako świetnie wyszkolona pilotka i kapitan, Hera dbała o swój statek, a także o swoją załogę. Po spotkaniu z Ezrą, Hera rozwinęła swego rodzaju więź, była taką przybraną matką dla Ezry, jak i dla reszty załogi. Mocno wierzyła w sprawę rebeliantów oraz namówiła resztę do przyłączenia się do nich. Jako jedyna była świadoma testu, jaki Kanan przygotował dla Ezry, pozwolił mu ukraść holokronn. Hera była zakochana w Kananie i zwierzała się jemu. Była bardziej niż zdolna postawić nogę na nogi, gdy zobaczyła konflikt wewnątrz załogi, na przy Inteligentna, taktowna i wysoce odważna osoba, dzięki czemu szybko mogła wykryć zagrożenie. Jej umiejętności dedukcji okazały się bezcenne, gdy jej podejrzenia co do Trayvisa, pozwoliły jej go zdemaskować i odkrycia iż jest imperialnym szpiegiem. Pamiętała momenty, kiedy Jedi i klony walczyły ramię w ramię w Wojnach Klonów, dzięki czemu namówiła Kanana zaufania Rexowi i reszcie klonów. Hera jest również bardzo spostrzegawcza, często wyczuwając rzeczy, których nawet nie potrafił dostrzegać Kanan, jak wtedy, kiedy jej ojciec Cham Syndulla, wykorzystał ją i resztę załogi Ducha do własnych ukrytych celów. Podobnie jak w przypadku innych kobiet Twi'leków, wielu uważało ją za atrakcyjną, szczególnie Kanan, ale także inne postacie, w tym Okadiah Garson ,Azmorigan, Lando, a nawet Kallus. Wiedziała, jak wykorzystać jej naturalny wdzięk i urodę, gdy jest to konieczne, co widać, kiedy manipulowała Azmoriganem, aby uciec z jego statku. Umiejętności Pilotowanie Hera jest doskonałą pilotką. Nad każdym statkiem potrafi zapanować i szybko dostrzega, gdy jest z nim coś nie tak. Znajomość języka binarnego Rozumie też język binarny swojego droida. Czasami jest pytana, o to "co on tam brzęczy" co widać między innymi, gdy to pytanie zadaje Zeb w odcinku Droidy w Opałach. Dowodzenie Hera jest doskonałym przywódcą jak i liderem, co pokazuję jak dość szybko awansowała na idera Eskadry Feniksów. Przykładem dla niej był jej ojciec, co przyznała przy ich pierwszym spotkanie po długiej przerwie między nimi. Relacje Cham Syndulla Hera jest córką przywódcy Rebelii Twi'leków Chama Syndulli, którego niechętnie opuściła, kiedy wyjechała z Ryloth, aby zostać pilotem. Więź między nimi była napięta z powodu śmierci matki Hery z rąk Imperium. Po tym wydarzeniu, Cham poczuł, że nie ma nic ważniejszego niż wyzwolenie ludu Ryloth. Wiele lat później, pewne okoliczności doprowadziły do współpracy obydwu stron, mimo sprzecznych celów. Hera była w stanie przekonać swojego ojca w sprawe Rebeliantów i razem udało im się wzmocnić flotę Rebeliantów, oraz zdążyli się pogodzić przed ponownym rozstaniem. Cham był dumny ze swojej córki, oraz szanował jej zdolności przywódcze, na co ona odparła iż brała przykład ze swego ojca. Kanan Jarrus Kanan spotkał Hera na planecie Gorse i jej księżycu Cyndzie około sześciu lat przed wydarzeniami w Rebeliantach. Podczas incydentu związanego z operacjami wydobywczymi na Cyndzie,i musiał się ujawnić jako Jedi, oraz prosił Herę aby zachowała jego sekret dla siebie. Następnie dołączył na Ducha jako członek załogi. Niewiele więcej wiadomo o przeszłości Kanana i Hery, ale wiadomo, że byli blisko, oraz czasami kłócili się jak małżeństwo. Czasami zwracała się do niego z czułością. Gdy ekipa Ducha poznała ojca Hery Chama Syndullę, Kanan wyraźnie był zdenerwowany, tym spotkaniem, ze względu na naturę jego związku z Herą. Przed wyjazdem do Malachor Kanan obiecał Herze, że "znowu się zobaczą". Jednak Kanan został oślepiony przez Maula, a po powrocie do bazy metaforycznie nie był w stanie spełnić obietnicy. Chociaż Hera rozumiała znaczenie i konieczność misji Kanana i Ezry na Malachor, nie chciała pozwolić im odejść, a następnie załamała się, gdy zobaczyła Kanana pozbawionego wzroku. Kiedy Kanan zaczął trenować Sabine Mrocznym Mieczem, Hera szybko zdała sobie sprawę, że Kanan był zfrustrowany pracą z Sabine ze względu na jej ciężką osobowość Mandalorianki. Pomogła mu uświadomić, jak ciężko było Sabine zaufać dla reszty Załogi Ducha, oraz bólu, jaki odczuwała z powodu swojej rodziny, oraz wyrzutów sumienia, które ją gnębiły przez stworzenie broni dla Imperium mogącą zniszczyć Mandalore. Zachęciła go, by pozwolił Sabine używać Mrocznego Miecza w treningu, aby mogła stawić czoło bólowi, który ją wypełniał, kiedy Kanan i Hera ją znaleźli. Bardzo przeżyła jego śmierć i ciężko było się dla nie pozbierać po jego poświęceniu Ezra Bridger Hera nie raz była dla Ezra jak zastępcza matka. Troszczy się o chłopaka i martwi, jeśli coś go trapi, ale i potrafi się wściekać za jego wybryki takie jak złamanie jej rozkazu. Jednak, gdy wysiłki reszty załogi dają pozytywne efekt, chwali chłopaka i stwierdza, że Kanan dobrze go trenował. Chopper Hera po raz pierwszy spotkała się z C1-10P, kiedy była małą dziewczynką w czasie Wojen Klonów, po tym, jak jednostka C1 została wyrzucona z myśliwca, oraz była w okropnym stanie. Hera naprawiła robota oraz troszczyła się o niego tak jak umiała, i od tego czasu stworzyli trwającą na całe życie więż. Sabine Wren Hera jest jak matka dla Sabine. Zawsze wspierała Sabine, oraz dbała o nią jak o własną córkę. Są całkiem blisko, będąc jedynymi dziewczynami w załodze, jednak jak każda matka i córka mają swoje nieporozumienia, na przykład wtedy, gdy Sabine chciała dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o Fulcrum i była sfrustrowana, gdy Hera (i Kanan) powiedziała jej tylko to, co musiała wiedzieć. Hera wreszcie przekonała Sabine, że są częścią czegoś większego. Ahsoka Tano Hera była jedynym członkiem Załogi Ducha, który komunikował się z Ahsoką, znaną Twi'lekańce jako "Fulcrum", aż do wydarzeń po odcinku Galaktyka w ogniu. Hera szanuje Ahsokę i całkowicie jej ufa, szanując konieczność zachowania tajemnicy Ahosoki. Hera nie pozwoliła, by Sabine dowiedziała się więcej o misjach, które wyznaczyła dla niej Ahsoka, a Hera (choć niechętnie) posłuchała ostrzeżeń Ahsoki. Ciekawostki * Głos dla niej użycza Vanessa Marshall. * Herę i Kanana prawdopodobnie łączy silniejsza więź niż przyjaźń. * Często zostaje sama w swoim statku gdy inni wychodzą by "coś" zrobić. * Jest w zestawie LEGO: Star Wars Rebelianci - Duch. * Imię Hera zostało zaczerpnięte z mitologii greckiej. * W drugim sezonie testowała B-winga. * Prawdopodobnie zostaje wspomniana w Łotrze 1 jako Generał Syndulla. *Hera okazała się później odgrywać rolę w grze Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures, która rozgrywa się między "Imperium Kontratakuje" a "Powrotem Jedi" ; chociaż seria nie jest kanoniczna, potwierdzono, że to odzwierciedla Herę, która przeżyła do tego czasu.thumb|Rysunek koncepcyjny młodej Hery.Początkowo miała być niebieska, młodsza i miała sobie wiele z postaci Sabine. Kiedy jednak rozdzielono te postacie, Hera przybrała dzisiejszy kształt. * W odcinku Skrzydła Mistrzów staje się liderem Eskadry Feniksów. * Kiedy Hera jest szczególnie zła, zachowuje się jak matka i używa pełnego imienia danej postaci. * Wyznała Kananowi miłość w odcinku Jedi Night. * Ma syna, Jacena Syndullę. Występowanie Sezon 1 * Duch i Maszyna (Debiut) * Bombowe Dzieło * Rebelianci: Iskra Rebelii * Droidy w Opałach * Lot Myśliwcem * Powrót Dawnych Mistrzów * W Szeregach Wroga * Co Kryje Mrok * Dzień Imperium * Siły Wsparcia * Droga Jedi * Ryzykowna Gra * Wizja Nadziei * Wezwanie * Odsiecz * Galaktyka w Ogniu Sezon 2 * Rebelianci: Oblężenie Lothal * Zaginieni Dowódcy * Szczątki Starej Republiki * Dwóch Zawsze Ich Jest * Bracia ze Złamanego Rogu * Skrzydła Mistrzów * Więzy Krwi * Atak Znienacka * Dziedzictwo * Księżniczka na Lothal * Obrońcy Concord Dawn * Proroctwo Lasatów * The Call * Powrót do Domu * Ludzie Honoru * Zasłona Mroku * Zapomniany Droid * Tajemnice Bazy Choppera * Zmierzch Padawana Sezon 3 * Rebels: Steps Into Shadow * The Holocrons of Fate * The Antilles Extraction * Hera's Heroes * The Last Battle * Imperial Super Commandos * Iron Squadron * The Wynkahthu Job * An Inside Man * Visions and Voices * Ghosts of Geonosis * Warhead * Trials of the Darksaber * Through Imperial Eyes (Wspomniana) * Secret Cargo * Double Agent Droid * Twin Suns * Zero Hour Sezon 4 * Heroes of Mandalore (Holo) * In the Name of the Rebellion * The Occupation * Flight of the Defender * Kindred * Crawler Commanders * Rebel Assault * Jedi Night * DUME * Wolves and a Door * A World Between Worlds * A Fool's Hope * Family Reunion – and Farewell Galeria en:Hera Syndulla Kategoria:Żeńskie postaci Kategoria:Rebelianci Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Członkowie Sojuszu dla Przywrócenia Republiki Kategoria:Załoga Ducha Kategoria:Republika Galaktyczna Kategoria:Piloci